The Mystery Of The Masquerade
by SnowWhite16
Summary: There's a Masquerade ball in the Hardy's hometown of Bayport, where Joe meets the girl of his dreams. Caught in the fun of it all, he forgets to ask her name. Who is this girl? Will he ever see her again? (A story written strictly for fun, adding in my own character. Based off of the 70s television series.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own any of the characters affiliated with the Hardy Boys television or book series. No infringements of copyright or trademarks are intended or should be inferred. This story is fiction, and written strictly for entertainment purposes.**_

* * *

"C'mon, Joe! We've got to get going if we want to make it to the Masquerade on time!" Frank called as he knocked on the door to his brother's bedroom.

"I'm almost ready, Frank! Just hold on!"

"If you're not out in two minutes, I'm coming in to get you! Callie's meeting us, so I don't want to be late. I'll drag you there in your boxers if I have to."

Joe Hardy stepped out of his room dressed in a tightly fitted, flattering black suit and cape, with white gloves. He wore a white mask that covered the right side of his face from his forehead, over his nose, to the bottom of his cheek above his lip. His dreamy brown eyes and boyish grin still dominated his adorable face, and his hair was still styled in its usual wispy, feather-like style. There was a deep red rose pinned to the breast pocket of his suit, and his white shirt was unbuttoned just enough to reveal his chest. He looked extremely attractive.

"Geez, Joe. Look at you! What are you going as?" Frank's costume was knight's costume, very handsome and brave looking. His bright blue eyes peeked out from behind his silver mask.

"I'm the Phantom Of The Opera! And you can be Raoul!" Joe said, almost like an excited child wanting to play. Joe actually seemed really thrilled to be going to the Masquerade ball. At first, he wasn't too interested, but when he found out it was a costume party, he was all for it. He hadn't been too keen on the idea before because his girlfriend Iola, who he'd been with since he was sixteen, had been killed in a car crash two years ago and he still hadn't quite recovered. The last dance he'd been to was with her, so dances just brought about memories, and in turn, depression.

"Hah, I like that! We unintentionally coordinated costumes! Now c'mon little buddy, we've got to get going. I bet you'll be all the rage in that outfit. The girls won't be able to keep away from you!"

Joe was the witty, confident one. He had the charm and good looks that women, as well as men, couldn't help but succumb to. It was no wonder he'd considered becoming an entertainer, he actually had a pretty good voice and stage presence. He could be cocky sometimes, but only when he was kidding around. He never intentionally tried to act like a jerk. He was so easy going, and had such a lovable personality. You couldn't help but get defensive if you heard he was in trouble. He was fun to be around, constantly joking and playing. He was always so charismatic and friendly. He could talk to anyone about anything, he could pull out the deepest of secrets and information you kept locked in your soul. He could be reckless and impulsive when it came to quick decision making, he'd always been immensely brave and strong, despite his seemingly fragile stature. But sometimes he would act nervous or cautious in the face of danger. His big brown eyes reflected his happy-go-lucky soul. His soft, flowy hair reflected his gentleness.

Frank was always the mature, older brother figure. He had good looks too, but not quite the same as his brother's. He had voluminous blond hair, thicker than Joe's, and smaller bright blue eyes. He was smooth with talking and formulating sentences. He was usually the safe and analytical one, but when it came to certain situations, he was quick thinking. He usually acted on facts, whereas Joe acted on instinct. He took his older brother role to heart. He was very protective over Joey. He knew that he looked up to him.

* * *

The Masquerade Ball was being held at the Bayport Opera House. It was an antique building built during the late 1800s. It was very intricately decorated and breathtaking on the inside and out. It would really help set the mood for the ball. When you enter the Opera House, there is a vast staircase you walk up to get to the hall, and when you go inside, there are smaller staircases near the wall that lead you to the floor. The hall is the large room where parties and catered events are held. The Hardy brothers entered the Opera house, and made their way to the Masquerade. The sound of classical music echoed throughout the building.

Joe adjusted his shirt and cape, and the two began up the first set of steps. Frank saw Callie, and met her at the bottom. Joe glanced around, and his jaw dropped. Practically levitating down the inside stairway was a beautiful girl dressed in a white gown. She was more than beautiful. Her looks were indescribable, almost angelic. Her dress was white at the bodice, and it faded to a pale pink, then to a darker pale pink at the bottom in an ombré effect. Her dress was flowy, made of a weightless chiffon material. It flattered her delicate figure perfectly.

"Joe?" Frank tapped his shoulder. "Joe?"

"Huh? What?" He snapped back to reality and turned to Frank. He and Callie laughed at him. "I'm sorry, I just got distracted. Look at that girl…" he pointed back at the stairway, and she was gone. "There was this beautiful girl I'd never seen before. She was like an angel, dressed in white."

"These things do happen, haven't you seen Cinderella?" Callie smiled.

"Who knows, maybe you'll catch up with her later, little brother. This place isn't too big." Frank encouraged. He asked Callie to dance, and left Joe to himself.

Joe strolled around the floor, but couldn't find the girl. He stopped over at the refreshment table. He recognized the song being played, Un Bal, Movement II from Berlioz's Symphonie Fantastique. His mother had enjoyed listening to that symphony when he was a child. He reached for a glass of punch, and brushed hands with feminine gloved hand trying for the same glass. "I'm sorry." She apologized, grabbing the one next to it instead.

"No problem." Joe replied. He glanced up, and noticed it was the girl he'd seen a few moment ago on the steps. She had long dark loose curls that cascaded down the mid of her back, pale white skin, and soft red lips. Her sea-blue eyes were peeking out from behind a white half-mask. She looked like a perfectly painted, ageless porcelain doll you'd find in an antique shop. He was just about to ask what her name was when he was interrupted.

"Hi, Joe!" Veronica O'Malley was standing behind him dressed in a red gown. She looked a little like a blond haired version of Scarlet O'Hara in Gone With The Wind.

"Hi, Veronica." He haphazardly smiled. He checked back to his left, and the girl was gone yet again.

"What do you think of this party? I almost didn't recognize you in that outfit, but your hair gives it away. The signature Joe Hardy feather cut. You really do look great though." She attempted to flirt.

"Thanks, you look nice too. Red's my favorite color."

"Really?" She grinned.

"Yeah. I'm really sorry, Veronica, but I've got to go find Frank..." He grabbed another glass of punch. "I promised I'd bring he and Callie a drink. I guess I'll catch you around." He smiled, and left. She sighed out of pleasure as she watched him leave.

Joe searched around trying to find Frank, but he was truly looking for the girl. He noticed Frank twirling Callie around and approached them. "Hey Frank, I've got some punch for you and Callie." He greeted, handing them the cups.

"Gee, thanks Joe." Callie smiled.

"Well, I'll see the two of you later then. Have fun."

"Hey, Joe!" Frank called before he could walk off.

"What?"

Frank pointed with his free hand to the window beneath the balcony. Joe's face beamed in a smile, and Frank winked, motioning for him to go. Joe went over to the windows to look out at the stars in the night sky. The girl was sitting in the right corner staring at the couples on the floor. "What's with the long face?" Joe asked when he took a seat next to her.

"Oh, no reason."

"Why aren't you dancing? It's no fun sitting here by yourself."

"It's no fun dancing alone either."

"A pretty girl like you ought to have all of the guys flocking to you for a chance to dance." She blushed at his compliment. "Maybe they're just afraid of rejection."

"I'm new to Bayport, so I haven't got any friends yet. how about you? Where's your date?" "I haven't got one either." He smiled. "But you've got a friend now. My name's Joe."

"Pleased to meet you." She smiled sweetly. "By the way, I'm loving the whole Phantom Of The Opera look. Lon Chaney and Claude Rains would be proud. I'd say you look a bit more like the Phantom from the '62 British version; even though your depiction looks more attractive than any of the others I've ever seen. You take the iconic mysterious mask to a whole new level. Instead of looking deformed completely, or scary, your phantom is kind of… dare I say it… sexy!"

"Thanks, you're the first to notice." He grinned while his cheeks turned a soft shade of pink. "How about we go dance? I'd love to take a girl like you with such great pop-cultural knowledge for a spin."

"I just may have to take you up on that offer. The whole Phantom aura is very alluring." She smiled, taking the gloved hand he extended. Joe led her to the dance floor, and wrapped his arm around her waist to accompany the one that held her hand. Joe was light on his feet; he'd been on the track team in high school, and had learned to dance as a child. He knew all of the right ways of how to swoon a woman through the art of ballroom dancing. The girl stared up at the grinning Joe as they danced together. When the tone of the music grew more intimate, he held her closer to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and cozyed up to him. He smelled of sweet men's cologne, but the scent wasn't too prominent. Everything seemed like a dream. Like the kind of thing only happened in fairy tales and movies. Could people really fall in love this way? Could love at first sight be real? Right now, Romeo and Juliet's idea of true love and marriage within two days of meeting didn't seem so crazy after all.

"I don't ever want this night to end." She whispered as they glided together as one across the floor.

"Sadly, all good things must come to an end eventually, but let's make the best of it while we can." He grabbed her hand in his. "Where are we going, Joe?" "You'll see, just come on." He smiled.

She couldn't deny him. "Alright, I trust you."

Joe peeked around to make sure the coast was clear. He noticed Frank was looking at him. Frank made and impressed face and signaled the ok sign and for him to leave. Joe winked at him, and pulled the girl out in to the lobby. They ran through a hall to a door that read Restricted. "Joe, I don't think we should go in here, we'll get in trouble!"

"Don't be afraid, everything will be fine. C'mon, have some fun." He had a charming grin and honest look in his eyes.

"My mother always told me to stay away from peer pressure, and don't trust a pretty face, but I guess I can make an exception this time." She replied. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and opened the door.

"They really should leave these locked, or at least get them fixed." He chuckled. She giggled along with him, but still held her hand to the spot where he kissed her. She was blushing up a storm as he dragged her along with him. "Close your eyes." He said. "Don't worry, I'll be right here to guide you along." He held her hand by the tips of her fingers as the Phantom did. She obeyed and cautiously took tiny footsteps as he guided her along. "Open your eyes…"

She grasped his torso tightly in fear. "Oh my goodness, Joe! I'm afraid of heights!" They were standing on one of the catwalks above the Opera theatre room. There were seemingly hundreds of seats below, and a vast stage. Only a few lights were lit, so it was difficult to see.

"I'm right here with you. You are going to be perfectly fine." He chuckled. "Look over the side with me, there's a better view that way."

She was reluctant. "No, Joe. I can't. I'll start hyperventilating, and you'll never be able to get me off. I have a deathly fear of falling."

"I'm willing to take the risk. If we can't get you off, it means I'll be able to stay here with you forever then." She couldn't help but grin at him. She held his arm in a death grip as they walked closer to the edge and held the rope that secured them. "See, this isn't so bad. It beautiful up here." She buried her head in him, and he put his arm around her and stroked her hair comfortingly. "Gee, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She halfheartedly smiled.

"Let's get you down from here, I've got a better idea. We'll have to walk across the remainder of the catwalk though, can you do it?" She nodded in agreement, but continued to grasp his arm for protection. They made their way across, and to a door at the end. Joe opened it to reveal a claustrophobic spiral staircase in the pitch black dark. "You'll have to settle for my hand this time, I don't think we'll both be able to fit together in here, even though I'd love to try."

She slugged him gently on the arm, but still smiled and took his hand. "Let's go. Lead the way, Monsieur Phantom."

The two cautiously stepped down the stairway to the bottom. Joe found a doorknob, and twisted it. "Close your eyes. I promise it won't be too bad this time."

"I'm trusting you, don't scare me again." She shut her eyes.

"Now stay here, I'll be right back. Don't you dare open those eyes until I say so." She heard his footstep in the distance, and a flick of switches. "Okay, you can open your eyes now." He was directly behind her. She was standing on a stage with hundreds of red velvet seats staring up at her.

"Wow, this place is beautiful."

"I used to come to performances here with my parents. If you think it's beautiful now, you should see it when there's a full house and an opera going on. Then it's really something." She ran to the steps at the end of the stage to the floor. "What, are you really having that bad of a time?"

She took a seat in the center aisle. "Don't be silly! Sing a few bars for me, Phantom!"

"Alright, Christine!" He called.

"_Well, c'mon everybody, get down, get with it. _

_C'mon everybody, get down, get with it. _

_C'mon everybody, get down. _

_That's rock and roll._"

"You're not to shabby!" She called, running back up to the stage, and taking a seat on the edge.

"I'm in a band here in Bayport. We play small gigs, but never anything big."

"I'd love to hear you sometime. I bet you're a gas!" She grinned.

"I can sing you something else right now if you'd like. Do you know 'Be My Baby'?"

"Yes." She smiled. He helped her up, and took her hand to dance again. They swayed together as he sang to her.

"_The night we met I knew I needed you so,_

_And if I had the chance I'd never let you go._

_So won't you say you love me? I'll make you so proud of me._

_We'll make 'em turn their heads every place we go._

_So won't you, please?_

_Be my little baby_

_Say you'll be my darlin'_

_Be my baby now_

_Whoa oh oh oh_

_An' I'll make you happy, baby, just wait and see,_

_With every kiss you give me, I'll give you three._

_And from the day I saw you, I have been waiting for you,_

_You know I will adore you 'til eternity._

_So won't you, please?_

_Be my little baby_

_Say you'll be my darlin'_

_Be my baby now_

_Woah oh oh woah_"

She looked up at him with a grin. "Joe, you're wonderful. Both at singing and as a person."

"When can I see you again?" "I don't know, whenever, I guess. But don't think about that now, we've still got all night." She stroked his hair affectionately, smoothing down the stray strands. Joe cradled her head in his hand and leaned down to kiss her softly on this lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her around the waist. They stayed like that for a moment, just melting in to each other. She reached for the mask on his face, and just as she was about to pull it off, the lights went out.

"Joe!"


	2. Chapter 2

"I can tell you had a wonderful night, slick. You know you're not supposed to sneak in to the theatre. It's no wonder Dad caught you! He saw the lights that weren't supposed to be on, walked in, and overheard your singing!" Frank said as he opened the door to Joe's room. Joe was lounging on his bed daydreaming and staring at the ceiling. "Who was that girl I saw you with? Was she the one you saw on the steps?"

"Yeah, she was, and she was amazing. Unlike any girl I've met before."

"That's what you always say." Frank rolled his eyes.

"Really, Frank. I haven't felt this way about anyone since Iola." Frank was shocked at hearing Joe speak her name. "That's right, I can say her name now and not feel a thing. Iola, Iola, Iola; look, no tears."

"Tell me, who was this grace that god has sent us to heal you?" Joe chuckled at himself for a moment. "You know what? I didn't even catch her name. A perfect night, and I didn't even ask her who she was. All I really know about her identity is that she recently moved here."

"Are you serious?" Frank chuckled. "Does she know who you are?"

"She only knows me as Joe. I can guarantee you I'm not the only Joe in Bayport. She didn't even see my entire face. We kept our masks on all night!"

"Oh Joe, only with you could something like this happen. You're a detective, you're supposed to know to get names!"

"I was just caught up in the moment, I guess. She called me Phantom, I called her Christine."

Frank ruffled his brother's hair, an affectionate gesture he'd developed over the years. "You know what, I guess we've got a new case now. We're on the hunt to find the angel of music!"

* * *

"Boys, are you coming with Aunt Gertrude and I to the housewarming party for the new next door neighbors?" Their father, Fenton Hardy, asked that evening as Joe and Frank were getting their jackets and shoes on.

"We'd really love to Dad, but Joe and I have prior plans. We'll have to meet them some other time, soon. We've got a new case we have to go do some research on. Tell the neighbors we're very sorry." "What's the case?"

"It's a disappearing person's case." Joe winked at Frank.

"Alright, just try to stay out of trouble. I don't want to have to leave the house to come bail you out of something or other, that's becoming a habit these days."

"Fenton, are Frank and Joe getting ready to leave?" Aunt Gertrude asked from the kitchen where she was baking cookies to bring over to the neighbor's.

"They're going to do research, so they can't make it."

"Save me come cookies, Aunt Gertrude!" Joe called as he and Frank went out the door.

"Aww, the daughter is going to be disappointed now since she won't have any kids her own age around. I promised that Joe and Frank would come."

"I think those boys are up to something. Did you see Joe last night at the Masquerade? Call it detective's intuition, but I think the answer to their case is right underneath their noses."

* * *

Joe and Frank headed down to the Bayport Town Hall. There, they would be able to find the most recent records of who moved out and who moved in to Bayport. The Hardys were good friends with the secretary of records there, Hal Bronson, so getting information was a little easier for them.

"Hi, Hal." They smiled as they entered the department of records.

"Frank and Joe Hardy, how've you boys been?" "We've been doing swell, it's great to see you again."

"How can I help you two today?"

"Well, we're on a private case, and we've got to find someone. Can we have a list of the people who have moved in to Bayport recently?"

"The best I can get for you are some real-estate records."

"That will be just fine." Joe smiled.

Mr. Bronson fingered through his files, and pulled out a small manila folder. "Here are the papers I can let you see that aren't confidential."

Joe took out his notebook and Frank began looking through the files. "These contain names and addresses; there's got to be at least twenty. There's no way we'll be able to find her anytime soon. We can't just barge in and say 'hey, we're looking for your daughter', then they'll never let you in!"

"I don't know, Frank, most parents to my give in to my innocent charm. They're impressed by my mature personality and boyish good looks."

"Mature?" Frank chuckled at him. "Sure, whatever you say, little brother."

"Just give me the names and addresses."

* * *

When Fenton and Gertrude came back from the neighbor's, they found Joe and Frank sitting in the living room discussing ways to investigate more in depth in to their case. "Oh, hey Dad. Did you two have a nice time?" Frank asked.

"Are the new neighbors nice?" Joe added.

"They're real friendly. I think you boys would have had a nice time. They do have children you know, maybe you can make new friends. There's Steve, Mandy, and Lori."

"Sure Dad, yeah, we'll have to meet them soon." Frank smiled.

"Really, boys. I think you'll like this family."


	3. Chapter 3

On Friday night, the boys headed out to a little club in downtown Bayport called _The Cornerstone_. Joe was playing a small gig there with his band for talent night. "Be sure to actually sit and listen to me this time, Frank. None of this conveniently having to get something or running in to someone like last time. You're gonna sit, relax, and enjoy. Promise?"

"Alright, alright, I promise." He surrendered, and took at seat at a table with Callie, Chet, Biff, Tony, and Julie. The music playing in the room began to die down.

"Let's give a great big welcome to our up and coming local star, Joe Hardy!" The audience of teens and young adults began to cheer as Joe took center stage.

"He looks really great up there!" Callie smiled as she and all of his friends clapped extra obnoxiously for him. He flashed them a grin and a wink. Joe took the microphone, and the band began to play.

"_I was a fool for your love from the moment I saw you _

_Like a vision in the darkness of a thousand lonesome, lonely nights _

_My heart threw away the key_

_ I'm as blind as a man could be _

_Oh darlin', can't you help me see the light_"

Out of the corner of his eye, a girl with dark hair and pale skin sitting at the bar caught Frank's eye. He looked closer, and recognized her, but he didn't know from where. "That's it!" He blurted.

"That's what?" Callie asked.

"Are you okay, Frank?" Chet asked.

"I'm fine, but that girl over there..." Callie's smile turned to a straight face from a hint of jealousy. "That's the girl Joe's been hung up on! That's Christine from the Masquerade!"

"Christine?" Callie wondered. "

Joe never actually got her name. He was dressed as the Phantom Of The Opera, so he called her Christine."

"Why don't you get her then? Ask her to sit with us, she looks all alone."

"I promised Joe I'd sit and watch him, no exceptions."

"Do you want me to get her?" Biff asked.

"We don't want to scare her." Tony kidded with a chuckle. Biff gently punched his arm.

"How about we let Joe find her? It will be more fulfilling for him that way." Frank suggested.

Joe's first song was over so everyone clapped. "This is a little tune called That's Rock 'n Roll. We used to play it when we were just starting out." He introduced.

"_Well I was sixteen and sick of school, _

_I didn't know what I wanted to do. _

_I bought a guitar,_

_ I got the fever _

_That's rock 'n' roll. _

_I played at parties _

_Played in bars_

_ I spent my money buyin' new guitars _

_I screamed my heart out _

_But how I loved it_

_ That's rock 'n' roll _

_Well, come on everybody _

_Get down and get with it_

_ Come on everybody _

_Get down and get with it _

_Come on everybody _

_Get down that's rock 'n' roll_"

* * *

"Joe, you were really wonderful up there!" Callie said as he came and took a seat with them.

"Thanks, Callie. That really means a lot."

"I just love watching you sing, Joe. You're so charismatic up there. You really look like you're having a great time." Julie added.

"Just make sure you leave some of the girls for us, Stud Muffin." Tony kidded.

"I see you've told them the story, Frank. Thanks." Joe groaned.

"It wasn't me this time, little buddy. Julie's older sister was one of the girls who originated that joke."

"It wasn't completely a joke, they truly thought you were the most adorable little thing they'd ever seen. I bet she'd be so jealous now. She'd love to see you all grown up and performing on stage. It's actually quite attractive! The nickname Stud Muffin is pretty accurate!"

"Wait, we wanna hear the story!" Chet and Biff complained.

"Well, back when Joe was a freshman in High School, my sister and her friends were seniors. He had slightly longer hair back then, and even more of a baby face; so the girls all thought he was adorable. They came up with the nicknames for most of the freshmen boys. They gave Joe, 'Stud Muffin', and called him that all year. Except for when he was around the older boys, that is. They weren't cruel." Julie explained. "My sister and a few of her friends even had a crush on you, Joe! They wanted to ask you out!"

"Did they give us nicknames?" Chet asked.

"Hey, Joe, would you mind taking me to dance for a moment?" Callie asked. "Frank's a little dull tonight, and he doesn't shake his hips as well as you do!"

"Sure." Joe chuckled with a smile. He took Callie to the dance floor as music blasted all around the room.

"Hey, Joe, would you mind going to the bar with me for a moment first? I'd like to grab a soft drink."

"Okay." He agreed. Callie slyly grinned to herself as they approached the bar where an attractive brunette was sitting.

"Hey, Callie, we better get to dancing before I have to go back and perform. I've still got to sing Be My Baby, Do You Believe In Magic, and I Wanna Be With You."

The brunette turned to face him. "Joe!" She exclaimed with a beaming smile. His eyes grew wide, then he grabbed her in a tight embrace and kissed her affectionately. Callie walked back to the table triumphantly. "How're ya doing, Phantom? I never imagined I'd get to see you again, let alone your whole face!"

"You're even more stunning than I imagined." He grinned.

"Says the teen dream winning over all the girl's hearts. I said I'd love to come see you, and look, here I am. You sound terrific."

"I've been searching for you for the past week, I thought you'd left Bayport or something. I even went to the town hall and got a list of all the people who moved in to Bayport recently. I guess I just didn't search hard enough."

"Don't get down on yourself, we found each other today, and that's fine with me."

He hugged her again, and kissed her on the cheek. "You know, I couldn't find you because I never bothered to ask your name at the Masquerade. I was just so caught up in the moment, the idea escaped me."

"I should have had the common sense to tell you. My name's Lorelei." She smiled. "Lorelei, that's a beautiful name."

"I missed you, Joe. I barely know you, but I missed you. I guess I just felt the connection like I've known you forever. I really like you, Joe, and I don't want to lose you again."

"I promise you'll hear more of me after tonight. To prove it, I'll take you to meet my brother and my friends!" He pulled her from her seat and rushed back over to their table. "Hey guys, I'd like you all to meet my girl, Lorelei." She grinned at the fact that he called her 'his girl'.

"Hi!" They all greeted with friendly smiles.

"Joe sure does have good taste. Of course he's the one who gets first dibs on all the new girls in Bayport. They always seem to flock to him when they arrive." Biff said.

"Lorelei, this is my brother, Frank, and my friends, Callie, Chet, Julie, Tony, and Biff."

"I'm pleased to meet all of you." Lorelei smiled sweetly.

"Hey, I've got to get up there and perform, but I'll be right back as soon as I'm done." Joe grinned, and gave Lorelei a kiss before running up to the stage.

"Hey, Lorelei, why don't you take a seat next to Callie and I?" Frank asked. She agreed, pulling up a chair. "You know, I'm real glad Joe found you. He's been running ragged for the past week, he would have gone crazy."

"Believe me, I'm just as glad that I found him." She replied with a grin, and watched him as he began to sing again and winked at her.


	4. Chapter 4

That evening, the boys got home a little late, and were exhausted from dancing all night with their girls. But Joe was too wired to sleep, and couldn't sit still. "So Frank, what do you think of her? Is she just as wonderful as I described?"

"She's great, Joe. Really sweet and friendly. It's almost hard to believe she's real; she's so nice. I think the guys really liked her, as well as the girls."

"You know, I can't wait for Dad and Aunt Gertrude to meet her! They're gonna love her!"

"Woah there, aren't you moving a little fast? How long have you actually known this girl? Probably less than twenty-four hours added all together."

"I don't think so. I really feel a connection here. It's like what I felt for Iola, but amplified."

"Don't be blind, Joe. I don't want you to get hurt if she isn't all you've dreamt her up to be. Don't try to use Lorelei to replace Iola. Sometimes people build up an image of how they want someone to be and end up getting disappointed when that person doesn't live up to their expectations. This whole Phantom Of The Opera fantasy may be clouding your judgement."

"Frank, you should know by now that I can take care of myself. I'll be fine, I know Iola's gone. I'm moving on, isn't that what you want me to do? You already said she was a sweet girl, so don't worry." "Sorry for wanting to protect you."

"I thank you for that, I truly appreciate it, but I do have to make my own decisions. Don't be paranoid, I'm a big boy now, I've been on cases with you, we've both developed a good sense of judgement." Frank ruffled Joe's hair.

"Alright, if you believe you're making the right decision, I support you."

* * *

It was one thirty the next afternoon when Frank pulled open the blinds in Joe's room to let a little light in.

"ARRRRRG!" Joe groaned. "Close that!"

"Rise and shine little brother, it's one thirty, and about time that you get out of bed. Aunt Gertrude and Dad are expecting you downstairs."

"Just let me wake up at my own pace. You can't force me out of bed unless you carry me down the stairs yourself."

"Don't tempt me. I can't guarentee I won't drop you." He made his way to Joe's bed and ripped off the covers.

"FRANK!" Joe hissed.

"Alright, alright," he chuckled. "I'll leave you be, but if you aren't downstairs in fifteen minutes, you're gonna be in trouble." He opened the door, an in flew an aroma of food.

"Is that the smell of chocolate chip cookies?" Joe asked.

Frank had now gotten his attention. "Yes, Aunt Gertrude's making them. She also is making you some eggs and hash browns. So you better hurry up before it all gets cold."

Joe slithered out of bed, and managed to trudge to the bathroom to freshen up. His normally soft and feather-like hair was sleepily messy and tousled, so he grabbed a brush to smooth out the tangles. He still wore his pajamas, and within his fifteen minute time frame, he was downstairs.

"Welcome to the joys of the living, little brother. How nice of you to join us." Frank greeted.

"Haw, haw, haw." Joe rolled his eyes.

"Joseph, you better come back to reality quickly, we're having guests over tonight." Fenton said from his seat in his chair, reviewing the notes from his most recent case.

"Who?" He asked as he sat down at the dining room table and Aunt Gertrude handed him his breakfast.

"Our new neighbors, the Fergusons. They'll be here around five."

* * *

"DING DONG!" Sounded the doorbell. Aunt Gertrude rushed to answer it.

"Hello, Robert and Diana, how are you doing?" She greeted like a polite hostess.

Fenton entered the room and shook their hand's. "Here, I'll take your jackets upstairs." He said.

"Oh, no, don't bother yourself, I'll do it." The eldest daughter interrupted.

"Okay, you can put them in one of the boys' rooms. Either the first or second door on the right."

She gathered the jackets, and carefully stepped up to the second floor. She opened the first door and walked in. The room was clean, and the bed was crisply made. There were trophies on the dresser from track and football. An acoustic guitar relaxed on a stand in the corner, along with a couple of pairs of drumsticks beside it on the study desk. She was about to leave, when the door opened. A boy stepped in with wet hair, only covered in a towel. She gasped, turned away, and escaped before he could look at her.

"Hey!" Joe called. He quickly got dressed in a tightly fitted sweater and jeans, and towel dried his hair. He began down the stairs and met Frank coming in the door.

"Are the neighbors here?" Frank asked.

"Yes, and the daughter just caught me in nothing but a towel in my room!"

Frank chuckled at him. "I guess we're in for a fun night."

The two entered the dining room where both families were getting ready for dinner. The daughter who had caught Joe in his room was helping Aunt Gertrude set out the plates and silverware. He still couldn't see her face.

"Rob, Diana, these are my boys, Frank and Joseph; also known as Joe." Fenton introduced. Both boys shook their hands.

"These are our kids, Steve who is fourteen, Mandy who is sixteen, and Lorelei who is eighteen; Lori for short." The father said. Joe's ears perked at the sound of the name 'Lorelei'. The oldest girl turned around so Frank and Joe could see her. Her eyes widened when she saw Joe. He winked at her subtly.

"Pleased to meet you, Joe." She smiled, blushing, and shook his hand. "Pleased to meet you, Frank."

"Lorelei, that's a real pretty name." Joe grinned.

The families all sat down on opposite ends of the table. Joe sat across from Lorelei on the end. Aunt Gertrude carried out the dinner rolls, salad, and spaghetti.

"If I would have known you were my next door neighbor, I would have come to visit so much sooner." Joe whispered as they began helping themselves to food. "It would have saved me the town-wide search!"

She giggled softly to herself and smiled at him. "Well there's no need to worry anymore. Now all we have to do to see each other is knock on the door and ask to borrow some sugar!"

"As long as you have in mind the same kind of sugar as I do." He winked. Lorelei couldn't help but laugh at him. "Hey, don't you want any sauce for your spaghetti?"

"Oh, no, I don't eat the sauce. I'm an extremely picky eater." She chuckled.

"How about cheese? Do you like Parmesan cheese on it?"

"I hate cheese! It's so gross."

"You're killing me Lorelei, you're really killing me. I live for food and you eat like a bird." He joked. "Tell me, what else do you dislike?"

"Pizza, ranch dressing, nachos, tacos, many things. But, I do love Chinese, and chicken noodle soup!"

"Wow, you're a very interesting girl to say the least." He chuckled. "But you know what? I like my girls interesting, gives me a little something to have fun with. I love a mystery."

Down at the opposite end of the table, the fathers each noticed their children talking and smiling at each other as they ate. "Do you see that, Fenton? Lori and your boy, Joe, seem to be getting along pretty well."

"Hah, it seems so. Joe's a pretty charming kid as it is, but when you add a beautiful girl in to the picture, it tends to grasp his attention a little easier. If I were you, I'd keep an eye on him!" He joked.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I like him. If he's anything like you, we'll get along alright. He seems like a pretty clean-cut and friendly boy. I guess since we're next door neighbors, he won't try anything when he knows that I know where he lives, and I've got his father on my side!"

Aunt Gertrude and Lorelei's mom were discussing the same thing. "Look at the way Joey is talking to your little Lorelei; he's definitely putting on the charm!"

"Well, he is a very attractive looking young man. It seems like Lori's falling for him. I bet you they'll be seeing more of each other soon. I bet you they'll get together! Wouldn't that be marvelous?"

"Just look at them, they'd be the most adorable couple, I can surely see it!"

Frank nudged Joe on the arm. "Hey, Joe, guess what the parents are talking about... you and Lorelei. According to them, it's practically like you're already engaged. I bet her mom and Aunt Gertrude are already thinking about wedding guest lists and venues!" Joe chuckled to himself.

"Well, let them. I guess it saves the me trouble of 'meeting the parents'. As long as Dad continues to be all buddy buddy with Mr. Ferguson, nothing can go wrong!"

After they finished eating, Fenton and Gertrude took the parents in to the living room to socialize. The kids all went upstairs to hang out in Joe and Frank's rooms.

"Dude, that's a sweet guitar!" Steve said as he caught sight of Joe's acoustic in the corner.

"Do you play?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, a little. My dad's got a few guitars at home, and I've got a bass."

"Wow, that's cool. We'll have to play together sometime. I've got a band here in Bayport. We play small gigs sometimes. Maybe you could join, if you're interested that is."

"Really? That'd be awesome!"

"My friends have a couple of brothers, Jack and Trevor, who have an interest in music too. Maybe you could get to be friends with them and start a band if you'd like. I think they're around the same age as you."

"Thanks, Joe. That's be real sweet." Steve grinned.

"Feel free to pluck the strings a little. You can play it if you'd like." Joe smiled, picking up the guitar and handing it over to the dark-haired, fair-skinned boy. He eagerly received it, and began practicing.

"You're pretty good!"

"What do you think of Joe?" Lorelei asked her sister, Mandy.

"He seems really nice. He's kinda cute too!"

"Do you remember how I was telling you about that boy from the Masquerade party?" Mandy nodded yes. "Well that was him! He was my Phantom!"

"Oh my goodness, Lori! Are you for real?" "Yes! I really like him! Isn't he dreamy? I met him again last night at that club I was telling you about. I think he really likes me too!"

"I think he does. Everyone at dinner couldn't help but notice how well you two were getting along. You couldn't stop staring at each other the entire time!"

Lorelei blushed. "Really? Everyone noticed?"

"Yes, everyone!" Mandy laughed.

"Oh no!" Lorelei giggled.

"Oh no, what?" Joe asked as he approached them.

"Oh no, everyone at dinner noticed how infatuated we were with each other!" She laughed.

Joe took her hand and cozyed up to her. "Well let everyone see. I don't mind them knowing." He chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Joe, everyone thinks we just met. They all don't know about the Masquerade or last night. Seeing us together may kind of scare them."

"If they ask, we'll tell. No harm in that." He flashed his classic charming smile.

"C'mon, I'll give you a more in-depth tour of the house." He pulled her up from the bed and behind him as he left the room. "That was my room, this here is Frank's room." He opened the door next to his. Frank's room was more organized and tidy than Joe's. He had academic trophies and medals, along with a few athletic, but not as many sports awards as Joe. There was a shelf full of books, and a study desk piled with organized papers. Next, he took her across the hall.

"Here is a guest bedroom. There's also one next door that can be used as a study or library. Sometimes Frank's girl, Callie, who is also Dad's secretary, stays in here when she's working on something. Or one of mine or Frank's buddies will spend the night and stay in here. It's always open for a friend." Joe led her out of the room, and they snuck quietly down the stairs.

There was a door with a sign that read _Fenton Hardy, Private Investigator_. "This here is Dad's study. He worked for the N.Y.P.D. for twenty years, but now he's a private detective here in Bayport. He keeps this room closed with a lock and key since he usually doesn't like us snooping around in his business. Frank and I are amateur detectives. Sometimes Dad let's us help out with his cases, but we also tend to stumble upon our own. Beware, I warned you. We get in to some pretty sticky situations sometimes. Life with us is pretty hectic if you can handle it."

"You know what? I think I can. I'm willing to give it a try." She grinned, and gave him a small kiss.

They crept through the hallway to the kitchen. "Here's one of my favorite places in the house. Would you like something to drink or a snack?"

"Oh, I don't know... What do you have to drink?"

"There's water, milk, iced tea, lemonade, and coke."

"Grab me a glass, tea, and lemonade." She smiled. He took a glass out of the cabinet and handed it to her. "Have you ever mixed iced tea and lemonade together before? It's so good!" She poured the glass two-thirds full of lemonade and one-third full of iced tea and mixed it together with a spoon. "Here, try some!" She handed him the glass.

"Oh my goodness. That is some tasty stuff!"

"I know, it's amazing!" Joe grabbed a plate and piled it with chocolate chip cookies.

"What do you think you're doing, mister?" Aunt Gertrude interrupted from the doorway.

"I was just showing Lorelei around and we decided to stop and get some cookies for everyone. They're not all for me if that's what you're thinking."

"They better not be, Joseph, or you're in for a heap of trouble." He grabbed Lorelei's hand, and pulled her out of the room with him. She sheepishly smiled at her mother and Aunt Gertrude.

"Did you see that? They were holding hands!" Lorelei's mother said when she thought they were out of earshot.

"Joe! Did you hear her? They're completely suspicious now!" Lorelei whispered. He just chuckled and kissed her softly on the mouth, not letting go of her hand.

"Ahem." Sounded a male voice from in front of them. The two blushed rapidly as they turned to see their fathers standing in front of them and Aunt Gertrude and Lorelei's mom behind. They could hear the kids, including Frank, giggling to themselves from the foot of the stairs. Lorelei tried her best to shield her tomato red face behind Joe. "What have we got going on here, son?"

"You know, it's actually a pretty long and funny story. Lorelei and I didn't just meet each other tonight, as you may think. We met at the Bayport Masquerade Ball. Up until last night, I'd been on the hunt trying to find her because, it's actually quite funny, I forgot to ask her name. Frank and I searched the hall of records to see who all moved in to Bayport recently, and how ironic, she turned out to live next door! Frank and I couldn't come to meet you the first time for dinner since we were investigating Lorelei's identity. Last night she wound up being at the club where my gig was so we happily reunited, and now tonight I found out she lives next door and I met her family!" Everyone laughed at the nieve young couple.

"I guess there was a bit more to this story then we thought, right Fenton?" Lorelei's dad said.

"Only with you, Joe. Only with you."

"You aren't angry, Daddy, are you?" Lorelei asked.

"Angry? I guess not. We could all see how you two acted at dinner. Everyone already assumed it'd happen eventually." She let go of Joe's hand to embrace her Father. "Besides, he seems like a nice kid anyway. I couldn't think if anyone else I'd rather see you with."

"Thank you Daddy, I love you!"

"I bet." He chuckled.

"I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other, Rob. Even more than we thought we would!" Fenton added. He ruffled Joe's hair affectionately. "What did I tell you Gert, right underneath his nose!"


End file.
